Adrianne Palicki
Adrianne Palicki is an American actress who plays Commander Kelly Grayson on ''The Orville''. Background Adrianne Palicki has had a long career acting in sci-fi and action related media. She played Agent Bobbi Morse on Marvel's The Agents of Shield, Ms. Perkins in the John Wick film franchise, Jaye in G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Jessica Moore on the TV series Supernatural, and even Diana Prince in a failed 2011 TV pilot for a Wonder Woman series. She first met Seth MacFarlane at an Entertainment Weekly party,"Adrianne Palicki Chats About The New FOX Series, "The Orville"" BUILD Series. Oct. 4, 2017. and, in 2008, campaigned together in Ohio for Barack Obama, speaking to college students.Rich, Katey. "Adrianne Palicki, One-Time Wonder Woman, Isn’t Scared of Angry Sci-Fi Fans". Vanity Fair. Oct. 12, 2017. The two became friends fast. The Orville MacFarlane approached Adrianne Palicki directly to fill the role of Kelly Grayson, giving her a copy of the pilot script to read first.Radish, Christina. "‘The Orville’: Adrianne Palicki on the Incredible Sets and the Hopeful Side of Sci-Fi". Collider. Oct. 5, 2017. At the time, the two had been friends for over ten years. Palicki has repeatedly said that she was convinced to join The Orville after reading only the first five pages. "You kind of meet Kelly when Ed [Mercer] walks in on her with a blue alien, and ... some blue stuff comes out of alien's ear, head, whatever, and covers her. It was one of those things where I lost my mind laughing.""Seth MacFarlane and Adrianne Palicki". The Talk. Nov. 30, 2017.Palicki also said this a month earlier. "Adrianne Palicki Chats About The New FOX Series, "The Orville"". BUILD Series. Oct. 4, 2017. After, MacFarlane asked if she wanted the role, to which Palicki enthusiastically agreed. Palicki fell in love with her character, finding Kelly to mirror her own personality in some ways,"THE ORVILLE Exclusive Seth MacFarlane & Cast Interviews - #SDCC 2017". JoBlo TV Show Trailers. July 24, 2017. but she worried that the extremely funny opening of the pilot made it difficult to portray Grayson in a way that would be sympathetic with audiences. "This was going to be the biggest challenge of my life," Palicki recalled in a November 30, 2017 interview. "To come back from that as a character and hopefully win people over." However, Palicki's greatest acting challenge was to come in Season 2. Season 2 Palicki played both a young and old version of Kelly Grayson in the episode ''Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'', a formidable challenge as she had to memorize and perform a vast majority of the episode's dialogue. She later came to love the experience and, when asked about what motivates her as an actress, Palicki referred back to this episode: It's about the challenge. I hate being stagnant.... There's a Kelly-Kelly episode where I had to change back-and-forth per shot into two different characters, so I had to know the entire script by heart. ... There was so much to that that was challenging, and that's what makes me better, that's what makes me strive."Adrianne Palicki Talks With GYGO". Get Your Own Geek. May 3, 2019. Awards Adrianne Palicki was nominated for Saturn Awards for Best Actress on Television in both 2018 for Season 1 and 2019 for Season 2. Marriage to Scott Grimes Palicki is married to co-star Scott Grimes (Gordon Malloy). The two began dating while working on The Orville, probably around Season 1 in 2017, but possibly as late as filming Season 2 in mid-2018. Grimes proposed to her on New Years Eve 2018 on a dock at a lake with a bottle of champagne. She later recalled: "He'd thrown off this scent; we had talked about marriage and he said he eventually would some day.""Adrianne Palicki Talks With GYGO". Get Your Own Geek. May 3, 2019. Grimes took her to a dock on a lake at a hotel, opened champagne, and played their song, "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship. He gave her a pair of earrings and a teddy bear, with the engagement ring hidden inside, and then proposed. The wedding ceremony occurred in May 2019.Bacardi, Francesca. "'Orville' co-stars Adrianne Palicki and Scott Grimes to divorce after 2 months of marriage". Fox News. July 23, 2019. Palicki filed for divorce from Grimes in July 2019 but withdrew her petition in November."'ORVILLE' STARS CMDR. GRAYSON & LT. MALLOY BACK ON??? Lead Actors Nix Divorce". TMZ. Nov. 26, 2019. Trivia * Even before The Orville, Palicki was friends with J. Lee, Seth MacFarlane, and "dearest friends" with Scott Grimes. * She has often stated that her favorite episode is Krill,"NYCC 2017: Adrianne Palicki & Scott Grimes - The Orville". WithAnAccentTV. Oct. 13, 2017.Sisk, Angela. "The Orville Panel Comic Con 2018 Part One". July 22, 2018.Sun - Main Stage | NYCC 2019 | SYFY WIRE. SyFy Wire. Oct. 6, 2019. although she has also said that it is impossible to pick a favorite."The Orville star Adrianne Palicki beams aboard the ORVILLELAND podcast". ORVILLELAND. Jan. 4, 2019. * While shooting the episode ''Pria'', ''Palicki and Charlize Theron declined the use of stuntwomen for their fight on the Bridge, preferring to duke it out themselves."NYCC 2017: Adrianne Palicki & Scott Grimes - The Orville". ''WithAnAccentTV. Oct. 13, 2017. ** Later, Palicki requested more fight scenes in Season 2.CineMovie. "The Orville's Adrianne Palicki and Penny Johnson Jerald On What They'd Like To See On Season 2". YouTube. Aug. 6, 2018. * In the episode ''Cupid's Dagger'', the song "Any Way You Want It" by Journey was handpicked by Palicki for her karaoke performance. Palicki was initially petrified of singing and refused; MacFarlane assuaged her by suggesting she pick something from Journey's discography. Palicki says she was drunk while singing."Adrianne Palicki talks fighting Charlize Theron, karaoke on The Orville and GI Joe." Afterbuzz TV. March 17, 2018. * According to Grimes, Palicki breaks character the most and the hardest, often laughing for long periods of time and even crying. When she does cry from laughter, the crew must stop filming because artists must reapply her make-up.Radish, Christina. "Scott Grimes on ‘The Orville’ Season 2’s Bigger Scope and Working with Seth MacFarlane". Collider. Jan. 10, 2019. See also * ''The World of the Orville'', page 38 External links * 2017 San Diego Comic-Con interview with JoBlo TV Show * October 2017 interview with BUILD Series * October 2017 profile by, and interview with, Vanity Fair * October 2017 interview with Collider * 2017 New York Comic-Con interview with WithAnAccentTV * March 2018 interview with Afterbuzz TV * August 2018 interview with CineMovie Notes References Category:Main Cast